Gaurdian Angel
by AliceTheBrave
Summary: He knew now, that he would be okay. After all had a guardian angel. Even if she was a little lost. OC-centric, Oneshot, KHR Eternal Series


She was at church.  
She hadn't been here in a while.  
She couldn't remember the last time she had gone to a church, let alone prayed.  
She didn't even know if she believed in a god.  
But here she was. Sitting on an uncomfortable pew in a little Catholic church somewhere in Japan, of all places.  
Well, she supposed Christianity was everywhere.

She wondered why she had even come. Even if there was a God, she doubted he'd help her. She was hardly what one would call pious. She was a sinner, through and through. Killing, stealing, lying- name a sin and she'd most likely be guilty. Well, part of the Catholic belief is that if you confess your sins they are forgiven. Maybe she should give it a try. She chuckled at that. She wasn't religious and she most likely never would be.

She didn't want to be here anymore. This place was holy, pure. A place people felt safe. She didn't want to taint it with her sins.  
She was about to get up and leave when the door opened. In walked a man. He looked to be older than her, maybe in his late twenties. He was obviously Japanese, judging by his eyes and skin tone, but the color of his eyes and hair lent to a mixed heritage. He was wearing a crisp suit and not a hair on his head was out of place.

Still he looked worried, panicked. His gaze swept over the church interior, as if searching for any other patrons. She managed to hide her presence.  
When he found no one he delved further into the sanctuary. He seemed to be looking for a priest. Most likely to confess some urgent sin or regret. But he would find none. She had had to dispose of the good Father. He had been connected to her world. Many families that still held strong religious beliefs looked to him for council on the health of their eternal souls. He was going to turn her in. She couldn't let him do that. She had to keep running. He had to die.  
The man, soon realizing there was no priest to be found, sighed and slowly made his way to the alter in the front. He looked around, confused. The man obviously wasn't familiar with this kind of setting, and was most likely not Catholic. So why was he here?  
Unless like her, he felt the brief need for forgiveness for his crimes. She watched as he bent down on his knees in front of the alter, bowing his head and clasping his hands. He began to speak.

"I know that I haven't ever actually believed in you, and I'm sorry for that, but despite that I often find myself praying. Praying to whatever god would listen. And now I need to ask you for one more favor. I know that I've already asked too much of you, and I know I'm hardly worthy of your assistance but... Please... Please. " at this the mans voice cracked with emotion. "My wife... She's pregnant you see. With a boy. He's do in only a few short months. She's so happy... So happy." A small smile had spread across his face as he spoke, it was obvious that he too was enthusiastic about the child. But his smile soon fell into a pained look. "Please. Please, protect him. Make him strong. He's going to have a hard life. One I wish I could protect him from. " he let out a pained chuckle. "But for what I hold most dear, for my famiglia to survive... Someone has to take over. I have already taken up a position in the family, and as the only heir with the blood of Primo; he will have no choice." He looked as if he was mourning for the child already. "I... I'm scared. What if he can't do it? What if he's not strong enough? What if... What if he... dies?" He whispered the last word, unclasping his hands to hold his head as he shook.

She didn't want to leave him like this. A man who only moments ago had exhibited such confidence, such demanding authority, reduced to this. A shaking mess on the floor, all but crying in his grief for a child he hadn't even seen let alone lost yet.  
She took pity on him. Maybe... Maybe just this once... Maybe she could help someone. Maybe she would make a difference to someone, instead of just being a ghost, passing through and leaving a trail of blood in her wake. But she couldn't let him know who she was. He was obviously Mafia.  
Suddenly an idea struck her. If he wanted God's assistance who was she to deny him?

Slowly she walked out into the isle in the center of the spacious room. The light spilled in around her from the windows. It obscured her form, hiding her face and forming a halo around her body. A breeze blew in through the heavy wooden doors he had left open in his hast, blowing her hair around her gracefully and billowing her long white dress. The man, sensing that he was no longer alone, whirled around.

He seemed take in a sharp breath, his eyes growing wide. She gently smiled at him, a reassuring light in her eyes.  
"Who are you?" he spoke, in barely a whisper. She tilted her head to the side curiously before replying.  
"Who am I?" she repeated, blinking owlishly at him.  
He quickly snapped out of whatever awed trance held him captive and grew guarded. "Yes, who are you?" He snapped, obviously suspicious of her.  
A light of understanding filled her eyes and her smile changed from a warm hello to the gaze of a mother looking at a scared child.  
"You asked for assistance, did you not?" she replied, hands behind her back, rocking back on her heels.

Once again his eyes widened and his mouth hung open in shock. "Do you mean... are you... what?" He stuttered. He seemed to be thinking too many thoughts to properly voice them. She let an amused chuckle. He was reacting better than she thought he would.

"You prayed for assistance from the Holy one. To answer your prayers I have been sent." She said with every ounce of sincerity at her disposal. He looked at her with a new found awe. He then let a shaky smile slip onto his face. A cautious hope filled his once grieving eyes.

"Then... you'll protect him? You'll keep him safe?" he asked, and it seemed that all of his hopes were placed in those questions. She didn't know what to say to him, she hadn't planned that far ahead. She couldn't promise to keep this child safe. She had to keep running. She had to survive.

She smiled sadly at him. "I cannot promise that." She said with regret. He immediately drew back and deflated. He then seemed to remember who he was and regained his front of a prideful and powerful leader. "Then why are you here?" He asked scornfully. Her smile only grew sadder. She knelt to his level and took his hands.

"I have come to give you the answers you seek." Her smile grew brighter. "This child has the blood of his ancestors. This blood is strong, yes? In that case this child will be strong as well. With the proper training and support he will prevail. Support him. Support him and teach him. Love him, for that is all humans can really do for each other. I'm sure that he will make you proud. Have faith." She gave him a reassuring nod and let go of his hands. Slowly and gracefully she stood up and gazed into his eyes to make sure he had understood. With a sad smile she turned and walked away.

"Wait!" He shouted. She stopped and turned her head slightly in his direction. He looked at her with desperate and questioning eyes. "Have faith.. in who?" He asked, sounding lost. She turned to face him fully and tilted her head again. Seeing her confusion he elaborated. "Have faith in God? You? Or... him?" He asked.

She smiled and gave a slight chuckle. "Him. Believe in your child." Her smile grew wistful and sad. "I won't ask you to have faith in me or God. I have lost faith in both long ago." Her eyes met his and she nodded once more. He blinked and she was gone. He slumped where he was sitting and let the tears fall. Tears of relief. He let out a shaky chuckle.

"At least now, I can rest assured. If I keep faith in him... if I keep faith. And even if I fail... he has a guardian angel. A lost angel, but a guardian none-the-less."  
He smiled and looked up and out a window as a flock of pigeons flew away in a ruckus.  
"Thank you. Lost Angel."


End file.
